1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sampling technique. More specifically, this invention relates to a sampling technique which uses a tool that can be inserted into a conduit such as used in a nuclear facility, and used to cut out and remove a sample of the pipe wall for inspection and analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,607 issued on May 31, 1994 in the name of Formanek, discloses a tool having an EDM crack removal head which can be inserted and positioned with a nozzle/thermal sleeve and used to detect and then cut-away cracked portions of metal from the sleeve. While this arrangement has proven very useful, it suffers from the drawback that it is impossible for samples of the metal, which constitute the wall of the nozzle or sleeve, to be captured and returned to a remote site for further detailed inspection and analysis.